


Why Him?!

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Tells his sister about his relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Mentions of not eating, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Siblings, Siblings fight, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Zoey is mad at everyone, Zoey officially meets Len, mentions of not sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Barry tells Zoey he's dating Len and she doesn't take it well.





	Why Him?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! After it being suggested I decided to write a one shot about Zoey finding out about her brother's relationship with Len. I will be writing one for my FlashAtom one shot series so look out for that one. Also are there any other ships you would like to see in this verse? (No WestAllen I can't write straight couples that well for some reason) Let me know! Enjoy!

Barry drums his fingers on the table at big belly burger as he waits for his sister to arrive from school. He was nervous to say the least with the news he was gonna tell her. He was fidgeting with his hands just as the food he had ordered for her comes to the table and right after he gets it His little sister comes bouncy through the door. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Lee wanted to talk to me." Zoey says as she sets her backpack down. "I ordered your favorites." Barry says. Zoey smiles as Barry hands her the food. "Are you not gonna eat?" Zoey says. "I didn't order any. I'm not hungry." Barry says. Zoey shrugs and eats. She noticed Barry was nervous about something but didn't say anything till she finished her food. "Okay Barr what's up." Zoey says. "I have something to tell you, and you're not gonna like it." Barry says. Zoey raises her eyebrows. "I'm seeing someone Zoe." Barry says. "That's great Barry why wouldn't I like it?" Zoey says frowning. "It's well it's someone we know." Barry says. "Is it Oliver?" Zoey says. "What? No it isn't Ollie. It's well." Barry says. "Come on Barry just tell me." Zoey says. "It's Leonard Snart." Barry says. Zoey blinks a few times and her expression goes cold.

 

"I'm sorry what?" She says. "Zoey I'm dating Captain Cold." Barry says. "Really?! _Him?!_ Of all people you decide to hook up with our arch nemesis?!" Zoey whispers yells. "Barry he kidnapped Cisco and Caitlin and he almost killed me and you for that matter." Zoey hisses. "I know Zoey and he feels terrible." Barry says. "How do you know he isn't using you?" Zoey says harshly. "Zoella." Barry says taken aback. "I'm being serious." Zoey says crossing her arms. "We have a rule Zoey. A no kill rule." Barry says. "He hasn't killed anyone in months and have you noticed that the heists have died down?" Barry says. "How long." Zoey says. "What?" Barry says. " _How long_ Barry, and don't you dare lie to me." Zoey says. "3 months." Barry says. "3?! 3?! Are you kidding me?! And you didn't tell me till now?" Zoey says. "Does everyone else know?" Zoey says. Barry stays silent. His sister scoffs. "Wow where you ever gonna tell me?" Zoey says. "I um." Barry says. She scoffs again. "Great not only is my brother dating our arch nemesis he was gonna keep it from me." Zoey mutters. "Tell me one thing." Zoey says. Barry looks at her. "Does he know?" Zoey says. "Know?" Barry says.  "About what we do." Zoey says. "Cisco told him when he told him about me being the Flash." Barry whispers. Zoey scoffs. "Great. Just great." Zoey says. "Barry I can't believe you." Zoey says. "Zoey calm down." Barry says. "Calm down? He almost killed me I almost died! And you want me to calm down because you are dating someone who tried to kill me?!" She says. "How did Joe react?" Zoey adds. "He already knew. He suspected it for awhile when he didn't any police calls about him." Barry says. Zoey stands up and grabs her stuff. "Zoey." Barry says. "I can't look at you right now. I'm going to be at Joe's I'll see you at Star." Zoey says as she marches out of the restaurant. Barry sighs.   


***With The Wests***

  
Zoey slams the door open to the West residence. "You knew?!" Zoey yells at her foster father when she storms inside. "Zoey." Joe says. "You knew Barry was dating _HIM_ and you didn't tell me?!" Zoey yells. "Zoella." Iris says. "No you guys knew he was dating him and you didn't even tell me! Do you know how that feels?" Zoey yells. "And especially you. You're the cop. You shouldn't condone this!" Zoey says. "I'm not happy about this Zoey!" Joe yells. "But he's an adult. He can do whatever he damn wants." Joe says. "He tried to kill me Joe, he kidnapped Cisco and Caitlin." Zoey says. "I know but since being with your brother the heists he pulls have been less frequent." Joe says calmly. Zoey glares and huffs. "I'm going to do homework."  Zoey says. "You're not gonna go home?" Iris says. "No I'm not. I can't even look at him. In fact I can't even look at any of you but I'm not gonna live on the streets." Zoey says as she turns on her heels and walks up the stairs. Iris and Joe look at each other and sigh Iris biting her lip. She really hoped her little sister would forgive their brother.   
  
  
***Star Labs 3 days later***  
  
  
Barry walks into the Cortex a few days later not himself. Zoey still  wasn't talking to him. He knew she would be mad at him for this but it's been 3 days and he was becoming distraught. "Hey Barry settled this argument for me and Cait will ya?" Cisco says. "Cisco I'm really not in the mood." Barry says plopping down in a chair. "She still not talking to you?" Caitlin questions. Barry nods. "No texts, she's been ignoring my calls and whenever I come over to Joe's she completely pretends I'm not there." Barry says hurt. "In a way Barry she does have a reason to be mad." Cisco says. "He did try to kill her." Caitlin says. "Well he tried to kill me too." Barry mutters. "Yet you're _fucking_ the guy." Cisco says as Caitlin whacks his head. Barry glares at him. "You guys forgave me within in a day so did Iris and Joe." Barry says. "It's harder for her because she didn't know right away, you did keep it from her for 3 months while we have all known for awhile." Cait says. "I just I want her to talk to me again." Barry says. "She will. Please this is just like when me and my siblings fight." Cisco says. An alert goes off and Cisco sighs. "Meta human." He says as Zoey flashes in. "I got the alert." Zoey says. "5th avenue." Cisco says. Zoey grabs her suit and leaves Barry following soon after. 

  
  
The fight with the Meta was tense to say the least. Cisco and Caitlin needed the two to make up and make up fast. Zoey wouldn't listen to Barry and because of that the Meta got away. "The hell Zoella." Barry hisses when they come back into the Cortex. "Oh you're mad at me now?" Zoey snaps. "You were being stupid out there!" Barry says. "That makes two of us!" Zoey snaps making Cisco and Caitlin share a look. "I'm going home. Goodbye." Zoey says leaving her suit and heading home. 

  
***Later***

  
  
Zoey was doing homework at the kitchen table, Iris was doing a report for CCPN and Joe was doing case work when there's pounding at the door. Joe sighs and moves his chair back and goes to the door. He wasn't expecting to see a pissed off Captain Cold standing on his doorstep. "Where is she." He says coldly. Joe opens the door wide enough for him to see in. "You!" Len snaps at Zoey walking In. "Oh great." Zoey mutters. "What you're doing to Barry is not okay." Len says. "Oh like you suddenly care?" Zoey says snapping. "I'm his partner I'm allowed to care for his mental health and well being." Len snaps. "Partner" Zoey says adding air quotes. "Look I get you hate me for what I did." Len says. Zoey scoffs. "But that doesn't give you the right to take it out on Barry." Len says. "It does if he kept it from me for 3 months." Zoey snaps. "And I'm sorry if out of all people to date he picks you."  Zoey says coldly. "Zoella." Iris says sternly. "You called him stupid today." Len says. "He called me stupid." Zoey says crossing her arms.

 

"He's not sleeping, or eating. I know because he's been with me at my apartment ever since your fight." Len says. "How did you get an apartment?" Joe says. "I have sources and money." Len drawls. "Stolen money." Zoey mutters loud enough for everyone to hear. "Actually no I have actual money." Len barks. "This has gone on for too long." Len says. Zoey glares at him even more. "He kept it from me." Zoey says. "Yeah because you would react like this." Len says. "Do you want to know what he said to me when we agreed to this?" Len says. Zoey says nothing. "He said that you and him were a package deal. If I entered a relationship with him. I had to drop killing and stealing." Len says. "And I did." Len says. "I even got my best friend to do it, do you know how hard that was?" Len says. "I also had to deal with you being there at his apartment all the time." Len says. "Your relationship with him is one I have with my sister." Len says. "This fight is destroying him." Len says. Zoey's eyes soften. "I guess I took it too far." Zoey says. "If it helps I sincerely and honestly apologize for almost killing you, that was not my intention." Len says. "If it also helps I would like to start over." Len says. Zoey looks at him. "Leonard Snart _Ex_ Thief." Len says sticking his hand out for Zoey to shake. Zoey smiles softly. "Zoey Allen super hero." She says connecting her hand to his the two shaking hands. "I'm not sure I forgive you yet and it might take me awhile to be okay with this but I won't be mad at Barry anymore and I will be civil with you for his sake, as long as you continue to follow the rules." Zoey says honestly making Iris and Joe smile. "That works for me." Len drawls. "Now where is he?" Zoey says making Len crack a half smile. 

  
  
***With Barry***

  
  
  
Zoey follows Leonard inside his apartment. "Barry?" Zoey calls. They hear footsteps and Barry appears in the doorway teary eyed. "Oh Barry." Zoey says running to him. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean anything know said to you I was just mad and angry and frustrated and you're not stupid I'm so sorry Barry." Zoey says breaking down in her brothers arms. "Oh Zoey I'm sorry too, I should of told you right when this happened and I didn't and I felt awful for keeping this from you I just wanted everything to die down, and I promise no more secrets between us." Barry says. "You're my little sister and I'm so sorry." Barry says. "You shouldn't be apologizing." Zoey mumbles. "But I do. I have too Zoey." Barry says. "I forgive you Barr I'm sorry I made you not sleep and eat." Zoey says guilty. "I forgive you Zoe." Barry says. "I hate being mad at you. You're my best friend." Zoey says. "I hated you being mad at me." Barry says. "Best friends still?" Zoey says. "The best." Barry says holding her tight. Zoey smiles.

 

"Can I move back into the apartment?" She questions. "You're the one that left." Barry says. "I know but I was worried you wouldn't let me move back in." Zoey says. "Never would I kick you out." Barry says kissing her forehead. Zoey smiles. She turns to Leonard. "Thank you for talking some sense into me and wow did I just say _thank you_ to Captain Cold?" Zoey says. Barry chuckles and Len smirks. "You're welcome." Len drawls. "You hurt him and you will get a lighting ball to the face." Zoey says a serious look on her face. "I promise I won't hurt him if I do I will let you throw the lighting ball at me." Len says. "And whenever Barry comes over you're welcome to as well." Len says. Zoey makes a face. "Thanks but I really don't wanna hear well you know.. _that_." Zoey says as Barry blushes. "Zoella!" He says. "Yes?" Zoey says. Barry rolls his eyes fondly.

 

"Now let's get some food in you." Zoey says to her brother. "I brought the protein bars with me." Zoey says gesturing to her backpack. "I also brought my calculus homework cause I need your smarts." She adds. Barry laughs and shakes his head. He hugs his sister one more time and locks eyes with his boyfriend. "Thank you." He mouths to him. "Anything for you." His boyfriend mouths back. Barry smiles lovingly. Soon Zoey is dragging her brother or the table and shoves a protein bar in his hands. "Eat it and teach me math." She says. Barry chuckles. Len smiles as he leans against the wall admiring the scene. His boyfriend had been a mess these past 3 days. He was glad he had decided it was enough and stormed over to the Wests. Barry needed his little sister back and he needed his Barry to be happy again. Yeah it might take the girl a while to be okay with suddenly having her old nemesis in her life more frequently. But with time and patience everything would be okay between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that my friends is the story of how Zoey found out about her brothers relationship with Leonard Snart. I hope you enjoyed! Again Let me know what Barry ships you want to see next. Have a lovely day! 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamnotthrowingawaymyship (Come say Hi!) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Till next time my friends!
> 
> ~Rascal


End file.
